Show Me Your Heart
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU Sakura feels that her relationship with Itachi is fading away, because they see less and less of each other. But is it really so? Maybe showing what is hidden in their hearts wouldn't be a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by chickenbutt301's story "Jury Duty".

…

…

…

Sakura, after work, went directly home. She was tired and her mind was in a turmoil. Would _he _be home that night? Would _he_ be there for her, at least this once?

She knew it was foolish of her to expect it. But she couldn't help being a bit emotional about it, and she knew why.

When she got home, the apartment was dark and quiet, as usual, even when she returned late in the evening. Sakura put her jacket on a chair and her bags on the table. There was no one there.

She stored the groceries in the fridge and made sure everything was in its right place. She had already eaten on her way there. She then took her purse and went towards the bedroom.

It was empty and, even if the radiator was on, it still felt cold and alone. Only then did Sakura allow herself to break down.

She let her purse fall on the bed while she collapsed on the floor. The tears which she had been holding for months now flew freely, unrestrained. She cried quietly because the man she loved wasn't there with her. _Again_.

But Sakura only cried for a few minutes. Then she got up, grabbed her purse, put it on her bedside table and took the phone which was on it. She dialled her best friend's number and waited.

When the Yamanaka girl answered, Sakura said, with a very unsteady voice, "Ino, I know you asked me to call you to let you know how things were going. Well, things _aren't _going. He isn't here, Ino, and this is the umpteenth time this happened. I don't know what to do anymore…" and a small sob interrupted her sentence.

She listened to her friends answer. "No, he isn't here. I'm alone yet again." But then she smiled sadly. "No, Ino, don't say that. I'm probably being too harsh towards him. Itachi works really hard and, since he's the one in charge at the Police Headquarters, he has to take the longest hours. I'm probably just overreacting. But, oh Ino,… I wish he were here with me. I feel so lonely. We barely see each other now, and sometimes he doesn't even come home for the night because he has to work…"

Sakura sobbed again, this time more loudly, and she sat down on the bed. "I miss him so much, Ino. Things have changed a lot. I don't know why, but it's so different from when we started dating. We often saw each other and got to spend time together. Now we hardly see each other once a week. True, we never had evenings together because either he or I had to work, but we _were_ together, we _talked_. Now I don't know, now I don't see him anymore…"

Sakura listened to the words of comfort Ino was saying to her, and then added, "Oh, Ino, last time I saw him was ten days ago, and it was at midnight. He just came to our bed, took me into his arms and fell asleep. He looked so tired that I didn't dare say a word. It took me a lot of time to fall asleep as well, and when I woke up – and it was just six hours later – he was already gone…"

Sakura was now sobbing more. "What can I do? How is it possible to even live like this?" She then made a strangled noise. "No, Ino, of course I haven't told him about _that_. I haven't even seen him, and how could I tell him on the phone? Oh, and I'm so afraid about his reaction. I have no idea of what he could say to this. What if he leaves me? Though maybe," and a hiccup blocked her words, "it would be for the best, considering we barely see each other as it is…"

The pink-haired medic cried harder. "Why does life have to be like this, Ino? Why did things have to go this way? And why me?"

The young woman sobbed a little more quietly for a while. "Yeah, Ino, I know, I'm exaggerating, and you know why I'm so emotional. I just wish things were different. I… I'm feeling really bad these days, and not having Itachi with me…" Sakura's hand clutched over her heart, "…well, to put it plainly, _hurts_. Terribly. And the worst thing is I shouldn't have the right to complain about his absence, since we never really talked about our relationship."

The young medic smiled, a heart-breaking smile, if only Ino could have seen her. "He never even said that he loves me, Ino. So he probably doesn't. Not even when our relationship got to the next level did he ever tell me anything about his feelings. This means…" fresh tears flew down her cheeks, "that he doesn't have any feelings for me. And I'm so stupid, Ino, because I do have feelings for him!" Sakura cried harder. "Yes, Ino, it's the worst thing that could happen, right? Being in a relationship with a man whom I love more than anything else but who doesn't return my feelings, and also having important things to tell him but without any possible occasion to do so!"

The green-eyed woman sniffled. "You heard me, Ino-pig. I said I love him and I mean it. I would give my life for him if necessary, and that's why I can't be angry with him if he doesn't come to me when I need him. I also have to consider that I didn't tell him about my feelings either. And I never told him how much I need his presence in my life… So it is probably my own fault if we are slowly falling apart and if I'm now experiencing heartache for the first time."

Sakura's expression was so painfully sad right then that even stones would have started to cry. "Thank you, Ino. I know you care about me and are always there when I need you."

Suddenly her expression changed. It was uncertain. "Do you really think it's a good idea? Maybe he's busy…" She smiled sadly. "I know I can't avoid this forever, and I know that this situation is affecting my health. Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow… Ah, no, tomorrow I have that appointment. Well, the first day I have an hour free I'll go to the Police Headquarters and try to speak with him. Yeah, I know. It's true, I shall tell him." But her expression was worried and serious. "I'm so afraid about his reaction, Ino. He _is_ a police officer, after all, and he carries a gun…" A little laugh escaped her when she heard Ino's replay. "Fine. I'm exaggerating again. But please, Ino, will come with me when I go to him?"

Her voice quivered, and then cracked. "Thank you, Ino. I'm scared to death. My life is just awful right now, and I can't help feeling helpless. Maybe if I hadn't fallen in love this wouldn't have happened. I really, really wish I had never met Uchiha Itachi and fallen completely, utterly, helplessly in love with him."

After thanking Ino for her support and saying goodbye to her, Sakura ended the call. She had talked about all her problems – well, _almost_ all – with her best friend on the phone, but she didn't really feel better. No, she felt even worse. The terrible mess her life was in was now displayed before her and she broke down in heart-wrenching sobs once again, pulling her legs on the bed and her knees under her chin.

She was miserable. Everything had lost its meaning. Why couldn't she be a normal person? Why couldn't she have a normal life? No, she had to fall in love with the Police Chief of Konoha, who probably just used her as a sex partner. That was another sore subject for Sakura. She had been a virgin before Itachi, and since she truly loved and cared about him, she had given all of herself in their relationship. And he seemed to reciprocate her. He had always treated her with respect and deep affection, or so she had thought. They had begun to share their lives together in every possible way. They had chosen an apartment and moved in. Together. He always listened when she rambled about various things, and she always gently forced him to tell her more about himself, and he had seemed to like it, opening up more to her.

But then, for some reason, he had begun to work more. It was winter, so it was normal, and she had had more work at the hospital too, so at first she didn't notice. However, now it was even too clear. He was obviously tired of her, it seemed.

Sakura, with one last sob, stopped crying. She dried her tears with a tissue and sighed. And sighed again. She then spoke softly to herself, "That I should get to the point to feel sorry for myself… I was probably just a sex toy for him and," her eyes were filling with tears once again, "even if it hurts like hell, it's only my fault. I was foolish enough to believe there was actually something more…"

The young woman held back the tears and stared at the bed, the big bed which was now only hers. So she didn't notice the black form which had been hiding behind the bathroom door that entire time and hadn't missed a word. She didn't even notice how that dark shadow came towards the bed. She only noticed when she felt an arm sneak around her waist.

Sakura screamed, slapped the arm and backed away in fear. She turned around, scared to death, only to meet the obsidian eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

She relaxed for a moment and was about to lean back into his arms, but then abruptly stopped. She had already raised her own arms to embrace him, but she let them fall again, wary.

"Itachi," she said, her voice breaking, and her eyes filling with tears again. She didn't notice how intense his eyes were and how they never left her face. "Did you just get home?"

Itachi observed her quietly for a moment. Then he said, "No, Sakura, I've been here for over an hour."

Sakura gasped. But then…

"Yes," he nodded, "I heard everything."

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

Sakura was quiet, but her mind was spinning. _Don't panic. He heard you complain about his absence. He heard you cry and sob. He heard you say that you… oh shit… that you love him. And he didn't make a sound the entire time._

_So this is really the end…_

Sakura's eyes became shallow and empty as she mentally steeled herself for his words, which would no doubt end their relationship forever. If he had been there the entire time and hadn't said anything, it meant…

Itachi didn't like her expression. She was shutting down her world from him, and he didn't want that.

"Sakura, look at me," he commanded.

Her head snapped up and her eyes were afire. "Don't you dare order me around, Uchi-"

She couldn't finish the sentence, because she was engulfed in a warm embrace and her lips were covered by incredibly tender ones. Itachi kissed her gently, slowly, lovingly. Nothing about his action was about passion or lust.

After a while they broke apart, but Itachi didn't let her escape from his arms. They were sitting on the bed, and he pulled her into his lap.

"Now, my lovely Blossom," he said softly, "please let me _talk_ to you again."

The young woman blushed a little. "Itachi, wait, if you've been here the whole time, why didn't you come out before? And why are you here in the first place? And why-"

The onyx-eyed man tenderly put a finger on her mouth to silence her. "I'd like to explain everything to you, Sakura."

Sakura, now quiet, stared at him carefully, and a bit apprehensively. After all, he was in their bed and was holding her in his arms; he wouldn't be doing it if he planned to dump her, right? So she decided to let him talk. She looked at him expectantly.

Itachi caressed her cheek softly. "One and a half year ago, Sakura, my little brother forced me to go with him at a party with his friends. I didn't want to go and was sure it would be boring, but Sasuke insisted. So I accepted and went. The party was organized by your friend Ino, with whom you were speaking a short while ago. I didn't have much to do, when suddenly I saw a beautiful young woman with incredible pink hair and extraordinary green eyes who was taking care of the child of Shizune, Ino's aunt. I was mesmerized by her. This woman was smiling nicely to the child and helping her with a game. Her eyes shone with tenderness and care, and I could tell she was compassionate and with a wonderful heart. And later that evening I saw that she could take care of herself, when she slapped my drunk cousin Shisui and gave him an earful when he tried to grope her. This woman was simply amazing. I inquired with my brother and found out that her name – fitting, might I add – was Haruno Sakura, and she was one of the best medics in Konoha Hospital. She was a dear friend of my brother's. I asked to be introduced. My brother seemed surprised, but I couldn't care less. I finally managed to convince him and I was able to meet this woman. She smiled at me when we were introduced, and I felt wonderful. I knew I wanted to get to know her better."

Itachi paused a moment and pulled Sakura closer to him, his eyes not leaving her for a second. "In the few following months, I spent all my free time with her, and I couldn't have been happier. She was clever, witty, generous and incredibly caring. I quickly realized that my life would never be complete without her. I needed her. I wanted her, but not," and his eyes flashed, "_never_, as a passing pleasure, but as mine _forever_. And one day, when she was stepping out of her car to jump into my arms, I realized why.

I had fallen in love with Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes were wide, and she couldn't move. Itachi, however, continued, "When I realized this, I was scared at first." Sakura made a noise of bewilderment, but Itachi ignored it. "I had never been in love before. And I didn't know if those feelings were reciprocated. She had never said anything about _her_ feelings. Another few weeks passed, and one night, when we got home late after two days apart, we made love." Itachi's arms sneaked around her waist and held her firmly. "It was our first night together, and it was incredible. I knew she had been a virgin, she told me, but I didn't have the courage to tell her that it was my first time, too."

Sakura was about to exclaim something, but Itachi silenced her again. "Please, Sakura, let me finish. This isn't easy for me to admit." She remained quiet, but her eyes were still full of questions.

"I was so happy, Sakura, deliriously happy. Being with you… moving in with you… sharing my life with you… it was like I had been blessed with anything I could ever want. You seemed to be happy as well, even if you didn't share your feelings." Itachi's face became a little more serious. "But then winter came. We always have more work in winter at the police office, and we began to see less and less of each other. It hurt me, but I knew you had a lot of work, too. We became more and more distant. Then my father became ill."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but exclaim, "Itachi, your father…! But you never told me…"

He continued, "He's fine now, Sakura, don't worry. He had just a little illness, nothing serious, but I had to take his shifts at the Police Headquarters. That's why I was so tired the last few weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sakura. I know it was stupid from me, but you seemed already too busy and I didn't think it was important. I had no idea," and his voice, quite surprisingly, seemed to tremble a little, "that you were so sad."

He looked at her earnestly. "I missed you too, Sakura. I missed you terribly. I am deeply sorry for putting you through all this, even if I was unaware of it. But let me put something straight."

He took her shoulders firmly and looked her in the eye, and he was deadly serious. "I love you, Sakura, with all my heart. I would like to share my whole life with you and never leave your side. I have requested shorter shifts from now on, and I will have more free time. I won't make the mistake of neglecting you ever again. And I must admit that some nights I didn't come home because I was gathering up the courage to ask you to marry me."

Sakura was beyond astonished. But she couldn't say anything, because he continued quickly, "I know I have done you wrong, Sakura. I know you think that there is nothing between us. If you really want to end our relationship, I will accept your decision. Or, better," he corrected with a tiny smile, "I would accept your decision only if I was completely sure that you don't want me in your life anymore. But if there's even a tiny possibility," and his arms were encircling her waist again, "of being with you, I will use it. I will not give up on you, Sakura, because I love you _so damn much_."

A long silence followed. Sakura stared at her, no, _their_ bed and thought it all over. Itachi waited patiently.

He loved her. He loved her. _He loved her_. And he had asked her to marry him! He _really_ loved her, then. But not everything was okay yet.

Sakura asked, "If you have been here for over an hour, why didn't you say anything?"

Itachi sighed. "I don't really know, Sakura. I didn't want to… intrude on your phone call, I suppose, but I didn't mean to eavesdrop just for the sake of it. I wanted to surprise you this evening, but when you came in you started crying and… well… I'm always afraid of doing something wrong when you cry," Itachi admitted.

Sakura smiled a little. So she had been wrong, it seemed. But still…

"Itachi," she said, a bit hesitantly, not looking at him, "I know you said you love me and I heard your marriage proposal. But what if you later find out I'm not the right person for you? What if you find a better woman than me? What if you get tired of me?"

"Sakura," he said firmly, "I love you and this isn't going to change. I could never get tired of you, on the contrary, I believe I can never get enough of you. And it's impossible to find a better woman than you, because for me, _you_ are perfection."

Sakura blushed. Then she dared look up at him and smiled. "You already know I love you," she said, looking directly at him, "and I hope you know that, after we marry, I'm going to repeat it to no end."

Itachi tightened his hold on her and his eyes sparkled with hope. "Is it a yes then? Will you marry me?"

Sakura was about to scream 'yes' in her joy, but then her last secret came back to her mind. Her face instantly fell. Itachi didn't take that as a good sign, and his eyes grew worried.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" he quietly asked.

"Itachi, there is something I haven't told you," she said, her voice quivering once again. She didn't dare meet his eyes. "Something that might change your mind about marrying me and that I am really afraid of telling you."

Itachi recalled her saying something about it to Ino on the phone. "Whatever it is, Sakura," he said firmly, "my feelings for you won't change."

Sakura bit her lower lips in worry. One solitary tear ran down her cheek. Itachi caught it with his finger and brushed it away, caressing her cheek. Sakura met his eyes, and saw his resolve and – more importantly – his love. She decided to tell him directly, while she had the courage.

"Itachi, I'm pregnant!" she blurted out, and fixed her eyes on his, determined to see his reaction.

Itachi's eyes widened, and then he immediately lowered them to her lap. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then looked back to her face.

And then something unexpected happened. Itachi's face bloomed into the most wonderful smile Sakura had ever seen. He had probably never smiled that brightly in his whole life. He embraced her tightly, but gently, now mindful of her condition. Still smiling that enchanting smile, he pulled her to him again and kissed her passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss, surprised but happy. He then released her and cupped her face.

"This is amazing, Sakura," he said, his voice deeper and warmer than usual, "I'm so happy. But are _you_ happy, my Blossom?" he asked, concerned.

Sakura quickly nodded. "Of course I am! I always wanted children, it's just… I was afraid you wouldn't be happy… we never talked about it… and we also used protection most of the time, so I thought…"

"Sakura," he interrupted her, and surprised her with how tender and full of love his voice was. "When I said I wanted to marry you, I meant it. And that implies everything that comes with a marriage. I would love to start a family with you, my lovely, amazing Blossom, but only if you agree. If that's not what you want…"

"Of course it's what I want!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "And my answer to you question is yes. Yes, yes, YES!"

And she closed the distance between them by kissing him on the lips. That kiss was different from all the others, and they both felt it.

It sealed the promise of their lives together.

…

…

…

A/N:

Well, then. I hope it was okay. I liked it. The inspiration came from chickenbutt301's story "Jury Duty".

By the way, the appointment Sakura had the next day… it was the gynaecologist.

I truly thank you for reading this!

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
